IF WE TOGETHER, WE WILL BE HAPPY
by Oh Hae Rin
Summary: Jika kita bersama kitakan bahagia, kembalilah Suga kumohon karena tanpa kamu kita hancur.


**IF WE TOGETHER, WE WILL BE HAPPY**

Main Cast :

Kim Soek Jin

Kim Tae Hyung

Park Ji Min

Min Yoon Gi

 _ **30 November 2015**_

 _ **Liburan sekolah musim panas tahun ini dimanfaatkan oleh keempat sahabat itu untuk berkemah bersama. Saat – saat seperti iniah yang mereka tunggu untuk berbagi suka dan duka bersama, bernyanyi bersama dan berbagi kasih sayang bersama. Keempat sahabat itu adalah Kim Soek Jin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin, Kim Tae Hyung atau V, Park Ji Min, dan Min Yoon Gi atau Suga. Mereka saling bekerja sama membuat api unggun dan menyiapkan makanan untuk malam hari.**_

" _ **Jin Hyung, semua sudah siap dan kita tinggal menunggu malam tiba"**_

" _ **Gumawo Suga-yya, nah mari kita berfoto sebagai kenangan kita bersama saat liburan musim panas tahun ini"**_

 _ **Jin selalu mengabadikan semua kenangan bersama ketiga sahabatnya disetiap saat dengan alasan untuk mengingat persahabatan mereka sampai kapanpun. Malam hari pun tiba, Jimin lah yang pertama memulai cerita tentang kehidupannya dan bagaimana bahagianya ia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat perngertian, lalu V mengajak sahabat sahabatnya bernyanyi lagi favorit mereka I Need You, mereka menganggap persahabatan mereka memiliki makna yang hampir sama seperti lagu itu. Selesai dengan menyanyi Jin dan Suga mengajak bermain permainan Jenga.**_

Suasana kelas yang biasanya ramai karena keempat sahabat itu menjadi sangat karena keempat sahabat yang biasanya bersama sekarang menjadi seperti musuh terlebih Jin dan V yang enggan menatap Suga atau bahkan menyapanya, sudah seminggu ini keempatnya terlihat seperti musuh. Semua ini dimulai dari Jin yang menjadi sangat benci terhadap Suga dan V yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Suga karena ia yakin Suga tidak akan tega menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri yang bahkan sudah Suga anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

 _ **17 September 2015**_

 _ **Suga merasa banyak sekali perubahan pada sahabat sahabatnya terlebih pada Jin yang mulai menjauhinya bahkan Jin dengan teganya membentak Suga padahal hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepeleh. Suga sangat kecewa dengan perubahan sahabat sahabatnya, ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah apapun terlebih pada Hyung tersayangnya.**_

' _ **Hyung, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti menganggapku musuhmu? Apa salahku Hyung? Apa kaurisih dengan sifatku selama ini? Hyung aku berharap persahabatan kita bisa seperti dulu' batin Suga.**_

 _ **Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu tetapi Suga enggan menuju kantin ia lebih memilih untuk ke ruangan kesehatan karena sedari tadi kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. 'biasanya kalian yang akan menemaniku di ruangan ini jika aku sakit, aku selalu berharap semua bisa kembali seperti semula sebelum aku berakhir menyedihkan'**_

 _ **30 Desember 2015**_

" _ **Hyung, kumohon percayalah bukan aku yang mendorong Jimin hingga jatuh dari atap! Kumohon percayalah sekali saja padaku Hyung" ucap Suga sambil memeluk tubuh Jin.**_

 _ **Suga tidak pernah mendorong Jimin dari tangga, memang tadi ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Jimin, Suga hanya menanyakan kenapa sahabatnya sendiri menganggap dirinya sebagai musuh terbesar?. Suga hanya ingin persahabatannya kembali seperti sebelumnya, tetapi dengan adanya tuduhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendorong Jimin ampai jatuh dari tangga membuat Jin semakin membencinya padahal bukan Suga yang mendorong Jimin melainkan Jimin yang tidak hati hati.**_

" _ **Aku semakin membencimu Min Yoon Gi, tidak perlu kau mencelakai Jimin hanya untuk membuat persahabatan kita kembali seperti semula karena dengan mendorong Jimin sudah membuatku muak dengan persahabatan ini, aku tidak pernah menyangka dibalik sifat baikmu kau tega mencelakai sahabatmu sendiri atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi musuhmu, ingat itu Min Yoon Gi"**_

" _ **Hyung bukan itu maksudku, memang aku ingin kita bisa kembli bersahabat seperti dulu bahkan aku rela menukar apapun untuk membuat persahabatan kita kembali. Aku tidak bodoh Hyung, jika aku berniat mencelakai Jimin kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang?"**_

 _ **Jin tidak mendengarkan kata kata Suga karena ia sudah muak dengan semuanya ia sangat membenci Suga dan ia lebih memilih menemani Jimin ke rumah sakit. Tanpa semua orang sadari Suga merasa pusing dikepalanya mendera hebat, dan tanpa ada yang menyadari Suga mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Semua sahabat Suga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Suga mempunyai penyakit kanker darah, dengan cepat Suga mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya. Suga hanya tak ingin jika semua orang melihat penyakitnya menjadi iba kepadanya**_ _._

Selalu saja seperti ini Jin belum bisa memaafkan Suga, bahkan penyakit Suga bertambah parah hanya V yang selalu perduli terhadapnya membantunya saat tiba tiba kepalanya terasa akan pecah, bahkan V rela mengantar Suga pulang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jin dan Jimin. V selalu memberi tau perkembangan Jimin bahkan mulai besok Jimin bisa bersekolah kembali.

"Gumawo V, dan pulanglah sudah malam"

"Baiklah Hyung, selamat tidur dan cepat sembuh Hyung"

Suga hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat V. Ia merasa beruntung disaat seperti ini masih ada yang memperdulikannya 'Tidak semudah itu aku sembuh V, bahkan aku yakin semua ini tidak akan bertahan lama, aku tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan semua rasa sakit ini'. Suga berusaha berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia hanya ingin menulis surat untuk sahabat sahabatnya sebelum ia meninggal nanti.

'Jin Hyung,

Hyung aku hanya ingin kita bersahabat seperti dahulu, bahkan semua kenangan indah kita senantiasa melekat diotakku, Hyung aku sangat ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal kita bertemu hingga sekarang tetapi tanpa adanya pertengkaran memang ini terdengar mustahil dan bahkan aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengulangi lagi. Hyung saat itu bukan aku yang medorong Jimin melainkan Jimin lah yang terpeleset, tetapi kenapa Hyung menyalahkanku? Jika aku bisa biar aku saja yang jatuh saat itu bukan Jimin tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kumohon Hyung jangan membenciku lagi, aku selalu percaya perkataanmu Hyung "Jika kita bersama, kita akan bahagia" semua itu terbukti Hyung dan saat kita bermusuhan hidupku hampa tanpa warna, Saat aku pergi untuk selamanya berjanjilah jika Hyung selalu mengingatku disetiap hembusan nafas dan langkah kalian dan memaafkan segala kesalahanku'

'Kim Tae Hyung,

Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu adikku, aku sangat menyayangimu bahkan aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri untukmu. Jagalah dirimu baik baik, ingatkan Jin Hyung jika melakukan kesalahan dan hiduplah dengan baik, selalu tersenyumlah bahkan jika aku tak berada disampingmu lagi. Taehyung-ie sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu, selamat ulang tahun dan maaf tidak bisa mengucapkan langsung kepadamu. Berjanjilah jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal sepeleh dari sahabat sahabatmu'

'Park Ji Min,

Hai Jimin, lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga cepat sembuh, aku minta maaf karena pertengkaran kita tempo hari yang lalu membuatmu harus masuk rumah sakit, sungguh aku tidak berniat mencelakaimu, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kalian menjauhiku bahkan menganggapku seperti musuh. Kumohon jangan pernah ulangi sikapmu ini terhadap sahabatmu kelak, semua orang tak ingin jika sahabatnya berubah dan semua orang pasti rela menukar apapun untuk membuat persahabatannya utuh kembali. Jangan menyusahkan Jin Hyung!, berbahagialah Park Jimin meskipun tanpa diriku, berjanjilah selalu mengingatku dan aku menunggu kalian semua disurga nanti'

Suga berhasil menulis semua surat itu dengan sempurna, bahkan ia sampai menitihkan air mata saat menulis. Suga sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi bahkan sebagian penglihatannya sudah mengabur mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk meninggalkan semua kebahagianya yang berada dibumi dan digantikan dengan ia menunggu teman temannya di surga 'Aku menyayangi kalian semua, maafkan aku berjanjilah kalian akan bahagia' batin Suga sebelum meninggalkan sahabat – sahabatnya pergi jauh.

Pagi harinya V memiliki firasat buruk tentang Suga ditambah hari ini Suga tidak masuk sekolah. V memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Suga dan mengajak Jin dan Jimin pergi bersama dan V ingin mengakhiri permusuhan ini sebelum semuanya menyesal kehilangan Suga.

"Jin Hyung, Jimin nanti ikut aku mengunjungi Suga Hyung dan kumohon akhiri semua permusuhan ini aku tidak tega melihat Suga Hyung jatuh sakit karena kita bersikap seperti ini padanya, dan Jimin bukan Suga Hyung yang mendorongmu hingga jatuh melainkan kau sendiri yang terpeleset benarkan?"

"V, kenapa kau selalu membelanya dia bukan lagi sahabat kita dan jika kau ingin mengunjunginya silahkan saja jangan pernah mengajak kita" ucap Jin

"Baiklah Hyung, kalian akan menyesal sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Suga Hyung dan Jin Hyung jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau masih ingin bersahabatkan dengan Suga Hyung"

V menyerah mengajak sahabat sahabatnya untuk kerumah Suga dan dengan berat hati ia menuju rumah Suga sendirian. Saat sampai didepan rumah Suga, semuanya tidak ada perubahan tapi V mencoba berfikir positif ia melangkah masuk kerumah Suga dan ia menemukan Suga tertidur dimeja belajar

"Hyung ini selalu saja begini jika lelah tidurlah Hyung"

V menyelimuti tubuh Suga dan ia hendak keluar untuk membeli makanan tetapi ia tersadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tidur Suga, pertama Suga tidak mengganti pakaian seragam sekolah, kedua sedari tadi Suga tak bergerak dalam tidurnya saat tetapi V masih berfikir positif. V mendekati Suga lagi kali ini ia akan memastikan bahwa pemfikirannya tentang Suga salah besar tetapi hasil itu berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya V tidak menemukan denyut nadi Suga dan nafas Suga menghilang. V dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah Suga dan membawa kedua sahabatnya kerumah Suga. Jin dan Jimin terkejut melihat Suga sudah meninggalkannya selamanya dan disamping menja belajar Suga terdapat surat untuk dirinya, V, dan Jimin.

Suasana duka menyelimuti ketiga sahabat itu, Jin lah yang paling menyesal diantara mereka karena ia sudah salah sangka terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka berkumpul bersama dan membaca isi surat dari Suga dimulai dari Jin kemudian V dan yang terakhir Jimin. Mereka menangis bersama bahkan Jin selalu mengucapkan kata maaf berulang ulang ia berharap Suga ada disisinya, Jin ingin memutar waktu tetapi itu terdengar mustahil. Saat ini semuanya menginginkan Suga berada disisinya tetapi semuanya terlambat Suga sudah tenang di Surga bahkan saat ini semuanya mengingat kenangan manis mereka bersama dan seberapa dalam mereka menyakiti hati Suga

"Min Yoon Gi kami berjanji akan selalu bersama dan mengingatmu disetiap hembusan nafas kami bahkan setiap langkah kami, tunggulah kami disana, jika sudah saatnya nanti kita akan kembali bersama ditempat yang berbeda. Kami menyayangimu Min Yoon Gi"

 **Keceriaan saat berada didekatmu sangat terasa...**

 **Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak akan bertahan lama**

 **Saat jiwa didalam ragamu melayang...**

 **Kau pergi meninggalkan kami tuk selamanya**

 **Kristal bening tanpa terasa terus berjatuhan**

 **Disamping pusaramu**

 **Kenangan indah tentangmu selalu terbayang bayang**

 **Difikiran kami**


End file.
